literaturafandomcom-20200214-history
Ambrose Bierce
Ambrose Gwinett Bierce fue un editorialista, periodista, cuentista y escritor satírico estadounidense. Nació el 24 de junio de 1842 en Meigs, Ohio (Estados Unidos0. Desapereció en México en 1913. Se supone que falleció en 1914. Su mejor obra conocida es el Diccionario del Diablo. Ambrose Bierce era bien conocido por el escritor estadounidense H.P. Lovecraft, que incluyó dos de los cuentos de Bierce entre sus favoritos. Su desaparición En octubre de 1913, Ambrose Bierce (entonces a la edad de 71) partió de Washington, DC, en un recorrido por los campos de batalla de la Guerra Civil Estadounidense. Continuó hacia el oeste y en diciembre cruzó la frontera de México. En Ciudad Juárez se unió al ejército de Pancho Villa en calidad de periodista observador. Bierce se sabe lo que pasó con el ejército de Pancho Villa en Chihuahua. Una carta a un amigo cercano, envió desde allí el 26 de diciembre 1913 es el último que se escuchó alguna vez de él. Bibliografía Libros * The Fiend's Delight (1873) * Cobwebs from an Empty Skull (1874) * The Dance of Death (con Thomas A. Harcourt y William Rulofson como William Herman) (1877) * Un habitante de Carcosa (An Inhabittant of Carcosa, 1887) * Lo que pasó en el puente de Owl Creek (An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge, 1891) * Cuentos de soldade Fragmento de ''Cuentos de soldados y civiles] (Tales of Soldiers and Civilians, 1891), Valdemar, 2003, ISBN 84-7702-438-3'' * Black Beetles in Amber (1892) * The Monk and the Hangman's Daughter (1892) * ¿Pueden suceder tales cosas? (Can Such Things Be?, 1893), Valdemar, 2005, ISBN 84-7702-501-0 * Fantastic Fables (1899) * The shadow on the dial, and other essays (1909) '' * ''El diccionario del diablo (The Devil's Dictionary, 1911), Galaxia Gutenberg, 2005, ISBN 84-8109-359-9 * Collected Works (1909) * Write It Right (1909) * A Horseman in the Sky, A Watcher by the Dead, The Man and the Snake (1920)?? * A Vision of Doom: Poems by Ambrose Bierce (1980) Cuentos * The Haunted Valley (1871) * Un habitante de Carcosa (An Inhabitant of Carcosa, 1888) * One of the Missing (1888) * La ventana tapiada (The Boarded Window, 1891) * Chickamauga (Idem, 1891) * The Eyes of the Panther (1891) * El pastor de Haita (''Haita the Shepherd, 1891) '' * El hombre y la víbora (The Man and the Snake, 1891) * El dedo medio del pie derecho (The Middle Toe of the Right Foot, 1891) * Lo que pasó en el puente de Owl Creek (An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge, 1891) * The Suitable Surroundings (1891) * A Tough Tussle (1891) * El acompañante del muerto (A Watcher by the Dead, 1891) * Desapariciones misteriosas (Mysterious Disappearances, 1893) * An Adventure at Brownville (1893) * A Baby Tramp (1893) * Bodies of the Dead (1893) * La muerte de Halpin Frayser (The Death of Halpin Frayser, 1893) * El famoso legado Gilson (The Famous Gilson Bequest, 1893) * John Bartine's Watch (1893) * Sucesos nocturnos en la Quebrada del Hombre Muerto (The Night-Doings at 'Deadman's, 1893) * Un naufragio psicológico (A Psychological Shipwreck, 1893) * El reino de lo Irreal (The Realm of the Unreal, 1893) * The Secret of Macarger's Gulch (1893) * La cosa maldita (The Damned Thing, 1894) * A Vine on a House (1905) * The Moonlit Road (1907) * The time, The moon fought back (1911) * Beyond the Wall (1909) * A Diagnosis of Death (1909) * A Jug of Syrup (1909) * Partida de ajedrez (Moxon's Master, 1909) * Staley Fleming's Hallucination (1909) * El desconocido (The Stranger, 1909) * The Way of Ghosts (1909) * El caso del desfiladero de Coulter (The Affair at Coulter's Notch) * Una escaramuza en los puestos de avanzada (An Affair of Outposts) * The Applicant * The Baptism of Dobsho * A Bottomless Grave * The City of the Gone Away * The Coup de Grace * Curried Cow * The Failure of Hope and Wandel * George Thurston * A Holy Terror * Un jinete en el cielo (A Horseman in the Sky) * El hipnotizador (The Hypnotist) * Una conflagración imperfecta (An Imperfect Conflagration) * El patriota ingenioso (The Ingenious Patriot) * John Mortonson's Funeral * Jupiter Doke, Brigadier-General * Muerto en Resaca (Killed at Resaca) * A Lady from Redhorse * The Little Story * The Major's Tale * The Man Out of the Nose * The Mocking-Bird * The Monk and the Hangman's Daughter * Mr Swiddler's Flip-Flap * Mi crimen favorito (My Favourite Murder) * Aceite de perro ( Oil of Dog) * One Kind of Officer * One of Twins * One Officer, One Man * One Summer Night * Parker Adderson, filósofo (Parker Adderson, Philosopher) * Perry Chumly's Eclipse * A Providential Intimation * The Race at Left Bower * A Resumed Identity * A Revolt of the Gods * Some Haunted Houses * A Son of the Gods * The Story of a Conscience * The Tail of the Sphinx * Visiones nocturnas (Visions of the Night) * El viudo Turmore (The Widower Turmore) * An Arrest * Revenge Enlaces externos * Bibliografía española de Ambrose Bierce * [http://www.sisabianovenia.com/LoLeido/Ficcion/BierceJinete.htm Texto del relato El jinete en el cielo] * [http://www.ciudadseva.com/textos/otros/dicdia01.htm Diccionario del diablo en HTML] * [http://www.archive.org/details/AmbroseBierce-ElDiccionarioDelDiablo Diccionario del diablo completo en PDF] * [http://www.ciudadseva.com/textos/cuentos/ing/bierce/ab.htm Algunos cuentos y la novela corta El monje y la hija del verdugo] * The Ambrose Bierce Site (en inglés) * Monumento en el cementerio de Sierra Mojada, Coahuila. (en inglés) * Grandes plumas del terror en la pantalla: Ambrose Bierce (en español) en:Ambrose Bierce Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Escritores del siglo XIX Categoría:Escritores del siglo XX Categoría:Cuentistas Categoría:Nacidos en 1842 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1914